One Night
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Mokuba loves Seto more than a brother should, but he's afraid of what his brother will think of him if he confesses his feelings. When he finally does confess, what happens? MOKUBA IS 16 IN THIS! CONTAINS INCEST/SIBLING X SIBLING, BOY ON BOY LOVE/YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS INCEST (SEX BETWEEN SIBLINGS), LEMON/SMUT/SEX, BOY ON BOY LOVE, AND UNDERAGE SEX (Mokuba is 16 in this). IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THESE THINGS, LEAVE THIS STORY NOW. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH BRATTY COMMENTS SAYING WHAT A DISGUSTING PERSON I AM.**

**Good, you're still here. I must warn you though, my English isn't that good so try to ignore any typos or poor grammar, please. I'm French, not American. Once again, if you don't condone sex between siblings, or yaoi/boy on boy love, get out of here. **

**This is for -**

Charismatic Beauty **(who helped me with the plot, so thank you, sweetheart for doing that)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mokuba shot out from under the covers, panting and covered in sweat. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but Mokuba was far too exhausted and hot to remember just how many times he'd dreamed of Seto touching him.

He felt disgusting for wanting such an affair with his brother. After all, they were siblings and such an act was considered taboo, and maybe even against the law.

But the heart wants what it wants, right?

No, not right! This was wrong! And Seto would rebuke him for the rest of his life if he found out!

But he loved Seto - !

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. He began sobbing, clutching his sheets tightly as crystal drops cascaded down his face. He loved his own brother...more than a brother should, anyway. It wasn't right; it was disgusting and vile, and his brother would no doubt hate him for the rest of his life.

At the latter thought, Mokuba's sobs grew harsher and he bent over, clutching his stomach in agony. Why, why did he have to fall in love with his brother? You can't willingly change who your heart loves and wants, and Mokuba knew this full well.

But he didn't want his brother to loathe and despise him!

Truth be told, Seto was all the now-teenaged boy had left. He'd grown up with him, and without Seto, he'd still be in the clutches of various evil criminals. He couldn't help but admire the way his cerulean eyes sparkled, and his soft, pink lips -

_No, this is wrong!_

_Stop it Mokuba, stop it!_

_Seto won't love you! _

_He never will... in that way..._

**_In Seto's room..._**

The brunette typed busily away at his laptop, momentarily unaware of what was going on around him.

That's when he heard it.

_Sobbing? _Seto thought, confused. _Who's crying? _

Sighing, the brunette quickly shut his laptop and pushed his chair backwards. Once he had enough leg room, he slipped out of the chair and quickly rushed towards Mokuba's room. Why was the boy crying? It was a question Seto wanted answered the moment he set foot into the room.

As he reached for the door knob, Seto paused. If Mokuba was crying, perhaps it was something private. Maybe he should knock first. It might make Mokuba feel better, knowing his brother has manners, at least.

"Mokuba?" The blue eyed young man sighed and rapped the door once again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Came the choked reply.

"You're sobbing." Seto said dryly, rolling his eyes at Mokuba's failed attempt at concealing things from him.

"No I'm not -!"

But before the blackette could finish, Seto twisted the golden door knob and burst into the room. Mokuba had obviously half-expected this as he'd wiped away most of his tears. But the tell-tale tear streaks on his face said different.

"You _were _crying." Seto whispered softly as he made was way over to his little brother, who, ironically, wasn't so little anymore.

"No, I wasn't -!" Mokuba protested, scooting away from his brother and curling up on top of his pillows. "I was yawning! I wasn't crying!"

"Mokuba." The older male's voice spoke clear and firm, but it was also soft and gentle at the same time. "I'm your _brother. _You can tell me everything, I promise."

"That's the problem! You're my b-b-b-b-" But the boy couldn't finish before he burst into tears once again, his normally cheerful grey eyes puffy and red from all of the crying.

The teenager took a deep breath.

"Seto, if I tell you..." Mokuba sighed and look his brother in the eyes, his grey eyes still glistening with fresh tears. "...you'll hate me."

"I could _never _hate _you, _Mokie(1)." Seto announced gently, smiling when Mokuba's eyes widened at the use of his nickname. He probably hadn't heard _that_ in a long time.

He leaned closer and pulled his younger sibling into an embrace, which obviously surprised the younger boy as he squeaked, but in a few moments, he melted into the hug. Much to the black haired boy's dismay, Seto pulled away from the hug, looking at Mokuba expectantly.

"F-Fine..." Mokuba bowed his head, to ashamed to meet his brother's eyes. "...I love you. More than a brother should. I-I want to...have a romantic relationship with you."

Seto's blue eyes widened. _This was what he was why he'd thought I'd hate him? _The CEO thought, frowning.

Remembering his brother's presence and knowing he might take it the wrong way, Seto quickly replaced the frown with a shocked and surprised face. Mokuba's confession was certainly surprising, but he'd never hate his little brother.

In fact...

"You hate me, don't you?" Mokuba whispered with a sad smile on his face.

"I'll say it once, and I'll say it again." Seto announced, leaning towards his little brother. His lips briefly brushed over Mokuba's softly, causing the latter male to blush a bright red. "I could never hate you, Mokuba. No one, nothing, can make me do so."

But before Mokuba could ask if his brother returned his feelings, Seto answered with something far better than words.

A kiss.

At first, it shocked Mokuba and he just sat there. But after a few moments, Seto pushed his tongue against Mokuba's lips, begging for entrance, and the black haired teen complied, allowing his brother to roam his mouth freely. Soon, he began to kiss back, pleasure already coursing through his veins.

As the two pulled away from each other, a thin string of saliva connected them before they smashed their lips together once again. Gently, Seto eased his little brother downwards till he was laying against the mattress. Then, his thin and agile fingers gripped the hem of Mokuba's shirt and lifted the t-shirt over the younger's head, leaving his chest bare.

Seto repeated the action with his shirt, and soon, both were naked from head to waist.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked, tracing a finger over the small chest beneath him.

Mokuba couldn't find his voice, so he simply nodded his head in an affirmative 'yes'.

Straddling the black haired boy, Seto's head darted forward and caught Mokuba's own mouth in a surprise kiss. The black haired boy, once realizing what was going on, quickly kissed back and ran his fingers through Seto's soft brown hair.

Seto's mouth left Mokuba's and moved lower, towards the jaw bone. He licked it, earning a moan of pleasure from his little brother.

When he got to the teen's neck, he gently nibbled and sucked on the prone, pale flesh, once again causing his brother to make a sound of pleasure. Once a mark was made, he ran his tongue over it, as if nursing the slight pain.

As he pleasured Mokuba's neck, Seto's hands found their way to the younger boy's chest and caressed the flesh softly, running hands over it in feather-like touches. He felt Mokuba shiver, smirking to himself at the obviously display of enjoyment.

His fingers pinched the younger boy's hardened nipples as his tongue slowly began to travel lower, leaving Mokuba's neck. The wet muscle soon began to swirl around the boy's nipple, poking and playing with it.

Mokuba gasped at the sensation, mumbling 'more' just loud enough for his brother to hear. Seto nodded his head and his hand found the way to Mokuba's pants. Pulling the pants and the boxers off in one swift motion, Mokuba's full body was now exposed to the air and the boy couldn't help but shiver.

Leaning his head forwards, he was about to touch Mokuba's length, but the boy made a sound of protest and shook his head rapidly.

"I want to pleasure you first," The boy whispered hoarsely, his voice scratchy from all the earlier moans and yelps he'd made.

Seto nodded and immediately began removing his own pants, noting Mokuba's eyes never leaving the spot in between his legs. He threw the black slacks across the room and disregarded them for the moment.

Mokuba's head moved forwards and his warm mouth enveloped Seto's length completely. The brunette groaned in surprise and pleasure as his little brother's tongue swirled around his erected length.

Then, Seto gripped his brother's hips and forced him backwards, Mokuba's head hitting his pillow. Understanding what his brother was going to do, Mokuba lifted his legs and placed them on Seto's broad shoulders.

"Wait," Seto instructed. He reached for a nearby drawer and removed a small bottle, one Mokuba recognized as lube.

The brunette CEO oiled his hands before carefully rubbing them over his length, coating it completely.

"Ready?" The brunette asked huskily.

"Yes." Mokuba replied assuredly, his voice sounding impatient as if his brother was taking too long.

Carefully, he entered one finger, studying his brother's face to make sure there wasn't any sign of pain. The black haired teen looked as if he was in heaven, eyes fluttered shut and sweat dripping down his face and rolling off onto his chest.

He entered the second finger soon after, smirking when his brother cried out in surprise and pleasure. Pulling out both of his fingers, he instructed his brother to align his hips correctly.

Then, Seto thrust, grunting at how tight his brother was. It made sense as the boy was only 16 and therefore had a high chance of still being a virgin. Mokuba's head bobbed back and forth in time with Seto's thrusts, crying out in pleasure.

"I-I'm going to-!" Seto pulled out so he wouldn't come inside his brother, yelling as he met his release.

Mokuba followed, coming shortly after his brother did.

They both collapsed, sinking into the bed's plush mattress. Mokuba immediately scooted closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head against the broad chest. Seto smiled and clutched his brother back, running his hand through Mokuba's sweat soaked jet black hair.

"I love you, Mokuba," Seto whispered with a smile.

"I'll always love you more," The black haired boy responded playfully.

"And I'll always love you most." The brunette whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead lovingly.

* * *

**How was it? Ohhh, I'm so nervous! I did my best with the wording and I hope it wasn't too weird. This was my first boy/boy lemon, so please excuse me if it's poor. And please don't ban me or report me, because, let's be honest. It wasn't 'horribly' graphic, so I think it fits within the M rating. If you disagree that's your opinion, but as I said before, no reporting, please, because it could get this account banned and that would be horrible.  
**

**The heart what wants it wants is a referring to the song by Selena Gomez. It's a nice song, and though I don't usually listen to Selena, I think you guys should try it out.**

**(1) I've noticed a lot of people have Seto call Mokuba 'Mokie' endearingly, so, I figured, why not?**

**Review please, but no hate! I warned you in the beginning, so any reviews saying that this is disgusting or gross will be ignored and/or deleted.**


End file.
